


Just This Moment

by Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis/pseuds/Outre_nar_Ficta_Orbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even those you are close to can become cold and distant; some times all it takes to change that is to reach out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Moment

“Anders.” The blond man at the desk looked up from his writing, blinking his tired eyes. The woman that had drawn his gaze, that had spoken his name softly as to not frighten him, had a smile dancing across her elven features.  
  
“Jen?”  
  
“You need to take a break Anders,” Jen continued to speak in a lowered tone, even though this was one of the rare times that there was nobody else in the Dark Town clinic. She took the few steps left between her and the desk, the candle on the desk lighting up her crystal blue eyes as she leaned in, her left hand tenderly touching Anders’ upper arm.  
  
“I can’t,” Anders muttered this more to himself, than to Jen. His hand instinctively reached out to hers, covering the hand on his arm, taking comfort from it. He wished he could just spend some time with her, to relax and forget about all the troubles at seem to have come to him since Amaranthine. There was a voice inside his head however, that said there would be time for that later, he had many more important things to be doing right now. “I wish I could, but not until I get this finished.”  
  
“… Anders,” he could hear the disappointment in her voice. “The clinic is empty, it’s late. What harm could a couple of hours do?” Anders turned away from Jen then, the look of distress clear on his face. She sighed, before closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath. When Jen opened her eyes again, she forced back the smile she had been wearing so comfortably before. She stroked Anders’ arm for a second, before sliding her hand out from under his. “It’ll all right, another time will be fine. Good night.”  
  
Jen forced herself to turn away from Anders, to walk out of the clinic. She felt horrible, guilty, for forcing Anders to choose - even though she could see it on his face, that he desperately needed some time away. She didn’t hear him curse under his breath, only the sound of his chair toppling over and striking the floor. By the time she could register what that noise was - to start turning around - Anders had already caught up with her, his arms wrapping around her small elven frame. Jen sank into his embrace, her arms folding up to hold him. They both stood there for a long moment before Anders spoke, enjoying the unexpected relief the embrace brought.  
  
“Don’t go, not just yet.” Anders muttered as he nuzzled her soft blond hair, taking in the smell of her - a smell of the wilds, of places still left untouched by people - with every breath.  
  
“I won’t go anywhere.”


End file.
